


Quote, Unquote

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and the silence is infuriating</p><p>200 words. Prompt: On the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote, Unquote

_Open quote._ Lean body in mousey dressing gown curled around a cushion. Fingers meant for plucking strings rub against velvet nap, quest among threadbare fringe. Heavy curtains, those lazy sentries, admit the enemy. Dust motes flash in a rebel beam; a temporary victory, a cloud released, unsettled by his settling. Pretending indifference to the silence that pervades the room, too stuffy to be called profound, too flat to admit the thought of making a sound. 

And so he sighs, to show the silence, the room, the world, the Scorekeeper, that he can. Like when the doctor, horrible man, fits the band around your arm to squeeze and squeeze until the pressure, you think, is too much to be borne when without warning it’s gone and your body must do _something_ with all that now-useless adrenaline. Like the kneeling submissive, waiting in that timeless moment before the first blow falls.

A cushion, when thrown, assumes the role of a miniature explosion. Dust - a setting sunlit aurora. Shattered glass - an aerial mosaic. But _sound_ is muffled, denied to his ears. He is curled around himself once more before footsteps bring the needed body close to him, bending over him. _Close quote._


End file.
